


Just Perfect:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Legacy Series: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny finally got their child, & they were just in love with her, What happens when they spend some quality time with her?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: Part of my series!!!!*





	Just Perfect:

*Summary: Steve & Danny finally got their child, & they were just in love with her, What happens when they spend some quality time with her?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: Part of my series!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett couldn’t believe that he is officially a father to three kids, & it’s the best job hands down, Five-O comes in at a close second. He was looking at the baby girl in his arms, & fell instantly in love with her. His wish came true, & it was just perfect. His partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” looks on with love.

 

“Are you happy, Babe ?”, The Blond asked with a content sigh, His family was complete. “Danno, I am the happiest man on Earth, I got you, & my family, I couldn’t ask for more”, Steve really meant that, & believes it.

 

“I am just grateful that everything is back to normal, You are fine with your health. Our family is stronger than ever before, I am very happy too”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he looked at their baby girl too. He finally believes that luck finally found them, & shined upon them.

 

“I can’t wait to see what the future has for us, our children, especially Serenity here”, The Shorter Man said, as he smiled at the thought”. “Me too, I love you so much”, The Former Seal said, as they leaned in for a kiss. “I love you too, Baby”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he kissed the top of the infant’s head. The Couple spent the rest of their time with their baby.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
